El secreto del destino
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Femslash-Yo soy sangre pura,ella es hija de muggles.Yo soy teatro,ella es real.Yo soy pelinegra,ella es castaña.Somos todo lo contrario pero aun asi nos complementamos.


**Femslash-No lemmon.**

Yo era de Slytherin,ella era de Gryfindor.  
Yo era sangre limpia,ella una hija de muggles.  
Yo era la pelinegra,ella era castaña.  
Yo era mala,ella la buena.  
Yo era la astuta,ella la suspicaz.  
Yo era todo lo que ella no era y asi nos podiamos complementar.

Eramos del mismo genero y eso no importo. Yo era la ruda y ella la femenina.

Las dos somos mujeres pero aun asi nos podíamos distinguir por nuestro esmero en el amor.

Ella me queria mas a mi eso solía decirme.

Y yo le solia decir que toda Slytherin ama mas en el amor,pero en secreto y en silencio.

Las dos eramos orgullosas. Pero a la hora de la verdad.

A la hora de juntarnos en una sola el orgullo no existía,y se veían dos diosas haciendo el amor y diciéndose cosas tiernas aunque yo fuera mas ruda que ella.

Eso no importaba,porque aunque a veces cambiaramos de papeles ella seguia siendo la mas tierna. A ella no le salia ser la ruda.

Eso en ella era patetico,pero para mi era adorable. Yo me desvivia por ella y ella hacia lo a la vez. Aunque nadie lo notara pero nos amabamos con pasión.

¿Cuando comenzo esto? Cuando me di cuenta que yo no amaba a Draco y el queria seducirla a ella,para luego tirarla a una esquina y seguir su lista de mujeres en la cual yo cai como una estupida.

Me di cuenta de que sentia por ella algo mas que odio,algo mas que asco. Al principio simplemente la lujuria por seducirla y al poco tiempo,de que ella me respondiera con el beso mas dulce que habia probado y espero que así sea por toda la eternidad de ser necesario,tenia el secreto de que la amaba. De poder ser tan valiente como ella le habria dado una parte de mi alma pero no lo soy,recuerden soy una Slytherin.

Me encanta su sonrisa natural que sostiene todo el tiempo,no como la mia de pura hipocresía. Las únicas sonrisas sinceras que e logrado sacar han sido para ella. Sus finos y rojos labios que solo yo los convierto en gruesos y mucho mas gustosos. Y esa lengua magistral que a sido acoplada y amastreada solo por mi con maestría. Sus grandes y marrones ojos que me transmiten todo lo que ella siente.  
Sus pecas que empiezan en su inocentes pomulos y terminan en los lugares mas exquisistos que se puedan imaginar y ese pelo indomable y levemente suave que me vuelve loca cuando lo hacemos en una noche de lujuria. Sin contar en tantos rasgos que no puedo decir por que me pondria celosa al saber que alguien mas lo supiera. Como por ejemplo sus gloriosas caderas y abdomen. Ella se cree que no es guapa pero para mi es perfecta especialmente para mi. Y si alguien me pregunta el problema de la sangre le contestare que es una estupidez. Y que no la mencione al frente de ella.

Y hablando de la diosa de mi vida. Ahi viene caminando al parecer lo mas lentamente posible para hacerme esta tortura mas lenta.

Hola Pansy.-dice ella con su sonrisa inocente pero con sus ojos si se puede decir mas lujoriosos que los mios.

Hola amor.-le contesto.

Se acerca me da un beso nada casto y luego de varios minutos me abraza.

¿Como has estado hoy?-me pregunta.

Y ahora es que me preguntas.-le digo con un tono de enojo y divertido.Y ella se rie sabiendo que es puro los Slytherin somo puro teatro y ella lo sabe porque lo comprueba una y otra vez conmigo.

Bueno solo queria demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.-me dice ella inocentemente.

Bien,aburrido,hastiada de la historia de la magia-ella me mira con una frente ceñuda,de esa es una clase importante-Y interesante en adivinación-ella ahi bufa,se que odia la adivinacion-Y muy lento para mi gusto para poder volver a estar contigo.

Ella solo le regala una sonrisa y le vuelve a besar,pero ahora lento y se separan ella la mira y le dice.

No te preocupes la vamos a pasar bien,hare que olvides todo ese aburrimiento.-me dice con una voz muy sensual,se me olvido decir ese pequeño detalle Hermanione Jane Granger podra parecer mansita pero al fin de cuentas es una leona.

La amo de eso estoy segura y no me importa si el mundo esta en nuestra contra.  
Yo estare con ella hasta que ella me lo pida.Y vendre a cada encuentro citado para estar con ella,no solo para hacer el amor aunque no dudo que sea para eso. Tal vez para hablar,amarnos y decirnos todo lo que deseamos.

Por que asi es la vida unos años ignoras tu felicidad y al año siguiente ese es tu destino secreto.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer femslash espero que les guste a las lectoras y no se talvez no me maten.

JAJAJA.

Reviews, por favor.


End file.
